imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
Planing of Making a Bf1 camper
Hi guys This is FsIV Your Host for this Page and hope you like it QUESTION 1. Are you Planing a Camper For Bf1 Turtle Sira/Lanos 2. Which Character Will You Pick 3. What skills should i put 4.What are the Benifits of a Camper ''SO LETS START '' SOME QUESTIONS !. If you plan to be a camper You can Join BlackJuno Guild on Sira You can Join DeathInc or Project1 Guild on Lanos both side have PRO players so its balance 2. WARRIOR This Character have a SLOW attack rate But have a Good Armor and Hp Can Tank with all Attack coming from a Ranger,Warrior and Mage can Have a Huge Fire resist the max is 35 Fire Resist They can Kill Warrior, Ranger, Mage SLOW RANGER This Character have a FAST attack rate But have a lower Armor and Hp Most of the Time ranger are the BackLiner for Instant Kill with Deadly and Crits They have the most Crit of all Class They Can Shoot all of the Class But take some time to kill a warrior They can Kill Warrior, Ranger, Mage FAST MAGE This Character have a STRONG damage But super lower Amor and Hp Most of the Time Mage are only for Healing players But some Take Them as a Damager They can Kill EASY with Their Fire Power Flameshock + FireBolt can instant Kill you if its Deadly and Crit They can be tank to if your armor is 40 thats already hard to kill They can Kill Warrior, Ranger, Mage FAST 3. On Bf 1 We have a Lack of Skills Points because of Our LEVEL we have only 11 skills points to Put let me GUIDE YOU WARRIOR Wild Swing 3 - 4 depends on you Hemorrhage 1 - 2 - 3 depends on you Parry 1 - 2 - 3 depends on you Counter 1 - 2 depends on you Bull Rush 1 Drowsiness 1 Wild Charge 1 RANGER Double Shot 3 - 4 Concentrate 1 - 2 depends on you Thorns 3 Shift 1 Ensnare 1 Impact Shot 1 MAGE FlameShock 3 - 4 Fire Bolt 2 Shield 1 - 2 - 3 Depends on you Heal 1 - 2 - 3 Depends on you Teleport 1 Freeze 1 - 2 - 3 Depends on you 4. There are alot of benifits For a Camping Bf 1 1st Honor for the Realm - For 20% exp Boost For your REALM 2nd Honor for your self - Who You Own On BattleField 1 3rd Honor for your Guild - Who Owns BattleField 1 4th Fame - Fame tells you how good you are on BattleField 5th Star shaped Broach - This Star only gain by killing on BattleField if you kill 15 players you have 30 red Star on the start of your left name every kill is 2 star then you can trade this to BattkeField Supervisor to exchange this item to Old Horn this OLD HORN can give you HP, MP, HEALTH REGEN POTION, THAWING POTION, STIMULANT, GREATER HEALING POTION, GREATER RESTORATION POTION, INSTANT REINFORCING POTION with STR, DEX, INT adds 3stat and HP, Mp adds 30stat 6th Pendant Of Honor - With this Pendant of honor you can get alot of money From This Item you can sell them 20 pcs for 40k and you can have HP, STR, INT, DEX, MP enchant scrolls by Trading them to BattleField Supervisor HOPE YOU LIKE THIS PAGE AND HELP YOU TO CHOOSE